1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water gate locker, particularly to a water gate locker, in which a positioning device is installed in the locker body, which facilitates achieving the position of the water gate by using said positioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows the structural schematic diagram of a conventional water gate locker, which mainly comprises a locker 11, a position-seat 12, and a fastener-seat 13, wherein the locker 11 has an extended position-slice 111 at one side thereof, combined with a position-seat 12, and connected with the position-seat 12 each other by using a position-bolt 112; a position-runner 131 is provided on the fastener-seat 13; when the user want to close the water gate, the user only needs to turn the locker 11 90° to allow the position-slice 111 of the locker 11 to be locked in the position-runner 131 on the fastener-seat 13, and thus achieving the positioning of the water gate. Although this mechanism can maintain the water gate in desired position, the user may dash against the locker 11 during marching or performing anything else, which may cause the position-slice 111 of the locker 11 to be separated from the position-runner 131 of the fastener-seat 13, and thus the object of using the locker 11 to position the water gate cannot be achieved.
Thus it can be seen, the above-mentioned conventional water gate locker still has drawbacks, not designed well actually, and need improved urgently.
In view of disadvantages derived from the above-mentioned conventional water gate locker, the present inventor had devoted to improve and innovate, and, after studying intensively for years, developed successfully a water gate locker according to the invention.